


Bagginshield+

by DreamsConstellation



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bag End, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Really short one shot Bagginshield story for cheering up.





	Bagginshield+

**Author's Note:**

> the "+" means little Frodo

 

Bilbo makes tea and looks through the kitchen window, with a little smile on his face. At a wooden bench in the garden sit Thorin and Frodo. The young hobbit tries to braids Thorin’s hair, and the dwarf, with calm, accepts the mess on his head.

“Do you like your braids, uncle Thorin?” Asks Frodo in his cute, childish voice and gives Thorin a small mirror, so the dwarf can see himself. The braids are not perfect, but Thorin smiles to Frodo and says: “They’re quite nice, ya’ little fellow. Thank you.”

Frodo starts giggling and claps his hands. “I think uncle Bilbo will like it too. I will call him, so he could see.”

After a while Frodo and Bilbo comes to the garden, Bilbo holds tray with a tea.

“Maybe you two should eat something.” He tells and puts the tray on a stump near the bench.

“Do you like uncle Thorin’s braids?” Frodo asks him.

“Yes, I love them.” Bilbo replies and gives Thorin significant glare.

“Told ya!” Giggles Frodo and hugs Thorin’s arm. “Will you look for fireflies with me?”

This time Thorin giggles. “You are too quick for me. Of course, I will look for fireflies with you, but my little _zigil ûl_ , it’s too early, we should wait till twilight. Now eat something, uncle Bilbo made that delicious honeybread.”

“Alright.” Frodo sighs and takes piece of bread.

Bilbo looks at his other half, and touches his hand gently.

“Did I tell you, that you are a great daddy?” He whispers. Thorin doesn’t answer, but when he drinks he’s tea, Bilbo sees that the dwarf blushes.

 


End file.
